1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-143286 disclose a connector to be connected to a board is known. The connector has a housing and terminal fittings extending from the rear surface of the housing are connected to a board. The board is covered by a casing to prevent contact with foreign substances. The connector is fixed to an edge part of the board and the casing covers the entire upper surface side of the board and a part of the upper surface of the housing.
The above-described connector generally uses a drip-proof sheet to prevent entry of liquid, such as water, through a clearance between the casing and the housing. However, to further enhance waterproofness, there has been a demand for preventing the entry of liquid into the board side along the upper surface of the housing even if the liquid enters this clearance.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a connector capable of preventing the entry of liquid into a board side along an upper surface of a housing.